Sensor arrangements are commonly used to monitor various physiological parameters such as heart rate, temperature, breathing rate, etc. These sensor arrangements typically include various electronics components including electrodes, microprocessors, power devices, wired or wireless communications interfaces, display devices, and related housings. While such sensor arrangements are often worn separate from the clothing of the monitored subject, it is increasingly common for such sensor arrangements to be incorporated into the clothing of the test subject. This allows the sensor arrangement to be quickly and conveniently positioned on the test subject for data collection. Placement of sensor arrangements on the garment of the test subject also tends to be more comfortable, as adhesives are not required to attach electrodes and other sensor arrangements to the skin of the test subject.
In sensor arrangements incorporated into articles of apparel, the electronics components are sometimes completely separable from the article of apparel. For example, some watches have included releasable electronics modules configured for placement in a socket provided on a wristband. The electronics module and associated display may then be easily moved to a socket provided on a different device such as an exercise machine. However, when such sensor arrangements with releasable electronics components are incorporated into a garment to be worn on the torso, the resulting arrangement is often bulky and uncomfortable for the wearer. Moreover, the releasable electronics modules are often difficult to connect to or separate from the garment, making use of the sensor arrangement inconvenient for the wearer.
In other sensor arrangements, the electronics components may be inseparable from the garment. For example, some shirts, chest straps or bras include electronics components that are incorporated into the garment such that the components cannot be removed from the garment without destruction of the garment. In these arrangements, critical electronics components such as the microprocessor, power device, and transmitter are potted in a polymer material that is fixed to the garment material. The polymer material seals the electronics components and prevents moisture intrusion. Accordingly, these garments are designed for washing by hand or a machine without destruction of the sensor arrangement provided on the garment. However, in the event of a small imperfection such as a crack or tear in the potting material, moisture may indeed seep into the potting material and short or otherwise destroy the electronics components of the electronics package. Such small imperfections may be the result of a manufacturing defect or wear of the garment and sensor arrangement over time.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a garment or other article of apparel including a sensor arrangement with a releasable electronics module that is comfortable for the wearer. It would be particularly advantageous if such electronics module could be quickly and easily released from or connected to the garment. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such garment could be repeatedly washed without danger of damaging the sensitive electronics components in the electronics module.